Fool me once, fool me twice
by diggitydang
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a girl who lost her parents too young. But now she's moved on and she's a completely different person. That is, until she sees him. The man who betrayed her and embarrassed her back in high school. The only problem is he does't remember her. Will she take this as a chance for revenge or will she learn to love him like she did before? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

"Elena, honey, go get me another drink!" the blonde called at her best friend from across the dance floor. Caroline Forbes was the typical party girl. She would go to 'The Fall' every night and get drunk till she couldn't remember her own name. Elena Gilbert was always the one to take care of her at the end of the night and get her home safe; that is if Caroline didn't find some random guy and go over to his place instead.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Elena yelled back from her seat in the dark corner of the club. She hated nights like these.

She usually stayed at home and Rebekah Mikaelson would go out with Caroline instead. Elena didn't really know why she and Caroline were best friends, to be honest. They were nothing alike. Caroline spent her nights out partying while Elena usually stayed home and worked.

She was a 24 year old writer for a not-so-famous magazine. She loved writing and she really needed the money. Ever since her parents died, and considering the fact she doesn't have any relatives, she was left all alone. Her parents died a long time ago and it didn't bother her that much anymore. She was 18 when their car crashed and she was the only one that survived. Ever since then she worked for her own money and was a responsible adult.

"Oh would you just go and get it! I'm a little busy over here if you didn't notice!" Caroline said pulling away from the guy she was dancing with. Elena rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat and headed towards the bar.

"One 'sex on the beach'." Elena said to the bartender as she placed herself on the seat while she waited for the drink.

She glanced over to where Caroline was and spotted her and a hot blond guy making out. Rolling her eyes she called out to the bartender once more "Make that two!" There was only one way she was going to make it through this night and it involved alcohol.

"Bummer, I was just about to offer you a drink myself." A husky voice spoke next to her.

She turned her head and saw him.

Had he really not changed at all? Yes, he was even more handsome than she remembered, but she instantly saw that he was still the same Damon Salvatore as he was back in Mystic High.

She remembered how he acted towards her back in high school like it was yesterday. First-rate jackass was a way to describe it.

She and Bonnie, her best childhood friend, were not amongst the popular kids in Mystic High. They weren't rich and they didn't own huge mansions and expensive clothes. When it came to beauty they weren't exactly the best looking girls in the school.

Both Elena and Bonnie had terrible skin and wore braces. Elena's mom kept telling them that it's 'just a part of puberty' and that it will 'go away soon' and it did. They just didn't believe her at the time. Apparently that's part of puberty, too.

But when it came to parties they knew how to have a good time. That's why they weren't 'total losers', as Bonnie would say.

Damon Salvatore, on the other hand, was loaded and the hottest guy in the school. His father owned a huge company and everyone wanted to be his friend.

Girls would fall head over heels for him and guys would envy him. But who could blame them? No human being could resist those baby blue eyes, and that devilish smirk of his. Elena, along with every other girl in the school, had a huge crush on him.

Then one day, word got out that Damon was throwing a party and, oddly enough, Elena and Bonnie were invited. The girls screeched of happiness and headed to Elena's house right after school to decide what to wear.

"The blue one. Definitely." The dark skinned girl said to her friend.

"Are you sure? I think it's a little too short." Elena said pouting a little. She was wearing a blue cocktail dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She was showing some major cleavage and it bothered her a bit. She wasn't used to wearing dresses like these, or dresses at all, for that matter. She was completely fine with a pair of skinny jeans and an over-sized t shirt.

"That's the whole point." Bonnie said laughing.

Elena rolled her eyes sarcastically and went to find a dress for her friend.

After a couple of hours the girls arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. The house was basically shaking from all the music inside of it.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

They both stood there, sunned. This was the first party Damon threw and invited them to. Of course they would be excited.

"Well hello there, ladies."

She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Damon.

They both turned around and smiled at the guy wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans.

"Hi." Elena said as she waved awkwardly. Was she blushing? No, Elena! Get yourself together! He is just a guy, you can handle this. She told herself as Bonnie greeted Damon.

"Hey, um, Elena, would you like to go on a tour of the house with me?"

Wait. Is Damon Salvatore seriously asking her, Elena Gilbert, of all people, to go on a tour of his house with just him and no one else? This seemed too good to be true. She agreed with a smile and she hooked her arm through his as they headed up the stairs.

"I'm used to women being starstruck when seeing me, but this is just a little strange." He said with that arrogant smirk across his face.

Oh shit! How long was she out?

"I'm sorry," she said laughing a little bit, "I guess I was a little caught up in my thoughts to even notice you're here." The laugh was gone and she was cold towards him now. He deserved this after what he did to her.

"Ooh feisty now, are we?" his smirk was still there and she wanted to punch him and wipe it off his face.

"Sorry I haven't really introduced myself. I'm Da-"

"I know who you are." She cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"In a good way or bad way?" the tiniest laugh escaped his lips and she shook her head laughing dryly.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not interested." She said to him and his smile faded, "So you can just run along now and find some dumb bimbo who's willing to jump in bed with a guy she just met."

And with that she grabbed her drinks and headed towards her friend who was now sitting at a table drunk as a skunk.

* * *

**AN: Hello lovely readers! If you're reading this that means you've made it through the chapter and I love you already! Ok as for the story; I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, BUT I do know some things and those are;**

**Damon and Elena will meet again (obviously since this is a Delena fic lol), I will finish the flashback to their teenage years and you will see why Elena hates (or strongly dislikes) Damon so much and it won't be pretty, trust me.**

**Aaaaaaand just so you know, Damon didn't recognize Elena when he saw her at the bar because Elena is muchmuchmuch prettier now and I mean let's face it, Damon is Damon. So it's not such a surprise he doesn't remember a girl he...*I'm not gonna tell you cause you might find out what happens next***

**Until next time lovely readers! Please review and give me your opinion :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! I just wanted you to know that I really liked the responses I got for the first chapter, considering the fact that it was my first ever published fic, so I thought that I should post the second chapter now!**

**It's summer break so I have a lot of time on my hands and I will most likely be updating a lot :)**

**Ok so on with the story~~**

* * *

It was five minutes past 4AM.

A very drunk Caroline lay on the couch asleep. Elena was pacing through the room trying to decide if she should stay the night at Caroline's or if she should go home and sleep in her own bed.

She didn't want to leave Caroline all drunk and unstable by herself, so she decided to stay.

God, she still didn't believe she saw him. It was like a nightmare! She felt so weak around him, when she looked into his blue eyes all the feelings she had for him in high school came rushing back. She was so desperately in love with him and then that night changed everything. Why did he have to be such an asshole?

And worst of all he didn't remember her! Who does that?

Ugh, just thinking about him made her want to slap him hard across the face! Or punch him, or whatever, all she wanted to do was make him pay for what he did to her; he wanted him to be hurt like she was.

* * *

"This place is huge!" she said grinning at him as they walked through the long, dark hallways of the Salvatore Boarding house.

They went on the second floor where, thankfully, no one else from the party was and they were all alone.

"Oh please, this is nothing. You should see my mom's house in New York. Then you would be amazed." He said smiling back.

God, he was beautiful. As his crystal eyes gazed into her brown ones she felt some sort of electricity go through her. Some sort of attraction. She knew he felt it too by the way he was looking at her now.

His gaze was dead serious and all she wanted to do was wrap her hands around his neck and pull his head down as she crashes her lips into his.

But she couldn't. She wasn't brave like that.  
She's only kissed one guy before and it was horrible. She didn't know if that was his fault or hers but kissing Matt made her sick to her stomach. That was back in eight grade and she hasn't kissed anyone ever since.

"Do you wanna go see my bedroom?" he said barely above a whisper, still looking her straight in the eyes.

"Sure."

She was pretty sure she was smiling like an idiot as they walked through the halls. But she didn't care. She was about to go to Damon Salvatore's bedroom with the Damon Salvatore himself. She couldn't be happier.

He gently opened the door and they walked in.

"Wow, Damon. Your bedroom is basically half of my house!" Elena said smiling as she looked around the room.

The walls were a mix between beige and light brown. They were full of pictures of when Damon was a little boy and she couldn't help but giggle as she saw one with him and his brother Stefan splashing water in each other's faces.

She never saw Damon smile like that before. The closest he's came to a smile nowadays was that trademark smirk of his that she liked so much.

"Stefan and I were so close then." He sighed behind her. "Now we're just fighting all the time." He mumbled the last part that she barely understood what he was saying.

"Why? Did something happen or did you two just grow apart?"

"Life got in the way, I guess."

"Well you're both clearly better looking now than you were back then." She joked trying to lighten the mood. She sat on the huge bed in the center of the room. Looking down she noticed the sheets. They were silk and the color was a mix between light blue and gray. They reminded her of his eyes.  
It's like she was sitting on his eyes.  
She let out a small chuckle at her silly thought.

"What's so funny?" she heard him ask.

"Nothing I just thought of something stupid." She said looking back up at him.

"Tell me." He told her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Nothing it's just," she looked down again where their hands were. She couldn't dare looking him in the eyes. She knew she would melt right away if she did. "I looked at the sheets and noticed the color, and how they reminded me of your eyes. And then I thought how I was sitting on your eyes."

She laughed again and he joined her.

"You're weird." He said between laughs.

"What?" she snapped up her face to meet his eyes again.

There was a little bit of confusion in her voice and a little of hurt. Did he just call her weird?

"No no no no!" he said so fast she had to smile.

"I mean weird in a good way." He said smiling. "I like weird."

She stared into his eyes and couldn't help but grinning like an idiot.

They were talking about the stupidest things and yet she couldn't help but fall even more for him.

She'd been in love with him since the first moment she laid eyes on him and she hoped that someday he'd be in love with her too.

She stopped thinking as she noticed him moving in closer to her face and she felt her heart beat unbelievably fast, like it was gonna jump out of her stomach at any moment.

Oh God was he going to-

She was interrupted as he pressed his lips softly against hers.  
Oh my God! Oh my God! Damon Salvatore was kissing her! This is actually happening!

He shifted a little and began pressing soft butterfly kisses on her lips.

They were slow and sweet.

They weren't forced, and he wasn't shoving his tongue down her throat like Matt always did.

Damon was actually gentle and she loved every second of it.

Suddenly he pulled his face back and she noticed the cutest expression on his face.

"I, um..." he was so confused and she thought he looked like a love-sick puppy. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm so-"

He was cut back as she pulled his head down and crashed her lips against his once more.

This kiss was nothing like their previous one. This one was urgent and passionate.

He only had a second of hesitation before he kissed her back with equal force.

She felt his part his lips and slowly trace his tongue over her bottom lip. She moaned at the contact and opened her mouth immediately.

He let out a soft growl as their tongues met over and over again.

He slowly lay her down on the bed and broke their kiss as he took a moment to look at her.

There she was, on his bed, breathing heavy, her chest waving and her lips swollen from his kisses. Now that was an image he was willing to remember.

He brought his head back down and captured her lips again, moaning at the contact.

He let his hands travel south until he reached his destination.

She felt him move his hand under her skirt and palm her through her panties.

She was soaking wet for him.

"Elena," he said almost as if he was warning her of something.

"It's ok." was all she managed to get out.

He growled at her, and then before she knew it, she was only in her bra and panties.

She flipped them over and undid his belt. His boxers were cotton and gray and she couldn't wait to get him out of them.

This would be her first time but with Damon she wasn't scared that much. Somehow he made her feel safe. She didn't understand it but there was some sort of connection between them, always was.

She let her hands travel up to his shirt and she slowly undid the buttons.

He watched her get him undressed. She looked so good with her perfect brown hair flipped over her shoulder, and her face focused on getting rid of his shirt. Sure, he had better girls before but there was something about Elena that made him drawn to her.

She finally undid his buttons and helped him get out of his shirt.

There they were, both in only their underwear, staring at each other. She bent down and started kissing him again.

Their tongues danced as she rubbed her hips against his. She could feel him against her heated center and she couldn't wait for him to be inside her.

They quickly pulled away from each other as they heard footsteps outside the room.

"We need to find a room, Jeremy!" a girl giggled outside the door.

Jeremy Smith. Of course. He was one of Damon's friends and he was a total douchebag. All he did was get drunk, have one night stands with girls and make stupid bets with his friends. She wondered why he and Damon were even friends. Damon was so much nicer than Jeremy.

"Okay, Anna, chill! We'll just go with this one!" Jeremy replied to the girl whose name was Anna.

Damon and Elena both turned their heads to the door that was now starting to get open, and saw the 'happy' couple walk in.

"Get off of me!"

Elena quickly turned her head back towards an angry Damon with a clearly confused expression on her face. Why was he yelling? Was he yelling at her? Why?

"I said get off of me!" he yelled once again.

When she just stared at him and didn't respond, he flipped them over and got up from the bed.

"Dude, what's going on here?" Jeremy asked with a confused look on his face. That was the question Elena was asking. Why was Damon acting like this all of the sudden?

"She tried to seduce me, man!" Damon yelled while putting his jeans back on. "She just came in here in her underwear and started attacking me! I tried to let her down easy but then she just pushed me on the bed and started undressing me, and I didn't want to be rude but I kept telling her to stop and then she started kissing me and," he was trying to catch his breath like he was actually scared of something, scared of her, "and then you guys came in and… Thank God, Jeremy. Who knows what she could've done."

Elena stood there. Stunned. What was going on here? One moment he was in bed with her, kissing her, taking off her clothes, and the next he's just, lying, saying things that didn't happen. Was he embarrassed to be seen with her?

Tears started welling up in her eyes at the thought.

It was probably it. I mean look at her, she's not pretty, she's not popular; she's nothing like the girls he's usually with. She must have been a fool to think that someone like him could fall for someone like her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The girl Jeremy came in with asked her. What was her name again? Anna, is it?

"I-I- I don't know…" Elena choked back.

"Well clearly there's something wrong since you're humping people against their will." Jeremy said shooting her a glare.

"Come on Anna, let's go." then he grabbed Anna's hand and went downstairs to the party.

She looked over at Damon who was putting his shirt on. She was so close to breaking down right then and there. He seemed so cool with everything as if nothing happened. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"I think you should leave." She heard him say so she just nodded and headed out the room and down the stairs.

When she got down she noticed everyone was staring at her. Whispering.

They knew. Well, they knew what they heard which wasn't what actually happened, but they knew what Damon said and it hurt.

"What is wrong with you?!" she heard a deep guy voice say from somewhere in the crowd of people.

As a single tear rolled down her cheek she saw Bonnie heading towards her and whispering "What happened, Lena?"

All Elena could do was shake her head and head out of the Salvatore Boarding house with her friend. She felt the eyes of over a hundred people staring at her as she walked. She was ashamed of something she didn't even do, and worst of all, the person she loved was the reason for it.

* * *

**AN: Ok so that was it, I guess.**

**So now you know what Damon did to her. I really suck at writing "sexy" parts (omfg) but I tried (and failed) so yeahhh**

**Anyways, the next chapter and the ones after that, expect for a little part in the next one, will be all about the present time cause I feel like I've been writing too much flashbacks and not so much present stories so I hope you liked this chapter (cause I think it sucked ass) and I would like it if you wrote a review good or bad, just giving me your opinion :) **

**Till next time xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hiiii! So I know I'm updating later than usual, but I didn't know what to write, I guess i didn't have much inspiration, but today I just tried to force it out of me because I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting. I am sososososo happy with the feedback I got from you for the last chapter! My phone just kept buzzing from all the alerts and I didn't expect any of it. So I hope you enjoy this short, yet very important chapter~**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thanks. I wanna go over there and just get it over with."

"Okay, I'll see you after class. Bye." Bonnie waved at Elena and started walking towards classroom E16.

As her friend walked away, she turned on her heal and started marching over to where Damon was. He was standing by the lockers talking to his friend, Tyler Lockwood. As Elena approached them she thought about what she was going to say to him.

On Saturday, aka the day after the party at the Salvatore Boarding house, she told Bonnie to come over to her place so that they could talk. When Bonnie arrived, Elena didn't wait even one second before she started telling her best friend everything that happened the previous night. Since Bonnie was barely able to hold herself together and not go over to Damon's place and rip his head off for being such an asshole, they decided that Elena should give Damon a piece of her mind on Monday at school. That is, if she manages to get through a conversation with him without crying.

Plan A said that she was going to start the conversation nicely, and try to make it as close to a decent conversation as she could. If that didn't work there was always plan B; slap him as hard as she could and try to knock some sense into him.

When she was a few steps away from Tyler and the boy whose name shall not be named, they quickly said their goodbyes and he turned his head to face her completely.

"Um… Hi… I guess." He mumbled.

'I guess?' Seriously? That was his way to start the conversation? She made a face at him and cleared her throat.

"Listen, I don't know if you have some sort of disease or something, but if you're gonna act all innocent and cool with what happened, fine! Be that way, but I will not go away until you give me an explanation to why you did what you did." She hissed at him. "And 'I panicked' if not good enough!"

"Listen, I know what I did was wrong, but can we please get past it? I know I acted stupid but I didn't know what to do, I just…" he stopped as if he was trying to find the right words, "I guess I got scared."

Her face softened instantly. He was such an ass but the look on his face right now is just… urgh!

Ok Elena, don't let your guard down now. Pull yourself together!

"People get scared of heights, Damon. Of clowns, of the dark, I don't know, anything! But what we did was nothing scary. We had something and if you're gonna tell me that it was nothing I would know you're lying because that was not nothing! I felt it and I know you felt it too because I saw the look on your face after we kissed." she whispered loudly at him.

"And then when Jeremy and that girl-"

"Anna." He mumbled.

"Whatever!" She yelled at him and everyone in the hallway turned their heads to them. But she didn't care. She needed to get this out. "When they walked in, you just turned into a completely different person and you were such an ass, I was just so confused because I know that that's not you, Damon. That's not the Damon I fell in love with. I just know it." She choked out the last part. She'd gone too far. She just told him she was in love with him in a school hallway while everyone was watching.

The look on his face was so confusing. There were so many emotions in it and she didn't know what to do. Was he going to say anything at all, or was he just going to stand there and stare at her till she goes away?

"Elena, you've been honest with me and I think I should be honest with you, too." He whispered to her "I know what I did was so stupid and unforgivable but, I just," he stopped.

'I just' what?

She groaned shaking her head as she spoke to him "God, Damon! Just get it out so we can finish this already!"

"But I-" he whispered and she interrupted him.

"Just say it!" she practically yelled at him.

He snapped and finally responded to her "I was embarrassed to be seen with you!" He yelled at her and by the look on his face, she knew he regretted it instantly.

But it didn't matter.

Without thinking she swung her hand back and smacked him across the face with all she had. His head made a sharp turn and as she removed her hand she noticed the bright red mark she left on him.

She heard peoples voices in the background commenting on what just happened.

"You get him, girl!" a blonde yelled from across the hall.

Tears stung in her eyes as she faced him once again.

"Goodbye, Damon."

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

She heard a smooth voice speak above her, so she opened her eyes and saw a blonde hanging over her with a bright smile on her face.

"Ugh, what time is it, Caroline?" her voice was sore and dry, just like it always was after a night spent in Caroline's company.

"It's 1pm, Lena." Her friend spoke as she bounced from the bed and headed for the door. "You slept all day and you look like shit. I suggest you get ready before we leave."

"Wait, where are we going?" Elena said popping herself up on her elbows.

"Did you seriously forget?"

"Was I supposed to remember?"

"Duh!" Caroline said waving her hands dramatically.

"Well do you mind finally telling me?"

"We're going dress shopping. You need some sexy clothes, woman!" she started walking towards the bed Elena was still in.

"Why?" she asked confused.

The blonde threw herself on the bed once more and a smirk grew on her face as she spoke. "Cause we" she pointed her finger at herself and then at Elena "are going to find you a man."

* * *

**AN: I was asked a lot to show a little of angry Elena, and a lot of you wanted for her to give him a piece of her mind, and I hope I did well on that *crosses fingers***

**And the next chapter will be up soon, and you will see what Elena and Caroline's little man-hunt will look like~~ Of course they're gonna see Damon cause this is a Delena fic and I am that predictable lol**

**Please review and give me your opinions :) Till next time, lovely readers xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi I'm back with a new chapter. There's a bit of delena somethin' somethin' in it and I hope you like it lol **

* * *

"Are you ready? If you are, come out so I can see you." Caroline yelled from outside the dressing room.

Elena and she went shopping for 'sexy' dresses. Just like Caroline said they would. They've tried out about 12 dresses so far and none of them were good enough. Some were too trashy, some were too elegant, too short, too long and the list went on and on. When she took one last look in the mirror, she pushed the dressing room door gently and stepped out for her friend to see.

"Ugh, it makes me wanna barf." Caroline said making a face of disgust.

The dress was bright orange and puffy. It was knee high and it looked ridiculous. There was a black, leather belt in the middle, tightly wrapped around her stomach, suffocating her a little.

She sighed and answered her friend, "Oh thank God." She turned around and stated walking towards the dressing room again. "I was afraid you liked it and you would actually make me wear it."

"Elena Gilbert you underestimate me. Do you really think I would like a dress like that? Are you insane?" Caroline said giggling a little.

As she opened the door once again, she heard her friend squeal behind her.

"Caroline, why are you screeching like a 5 year old kid on Christmas morning?" she asked confused as she started to take the dress off.

"Because I just found the perfect dress!" she heard her say through giggles.

Someone pushed the dressing room door and a small hand peeked through it holding a hanger with a little black dress hanging from it.

"You can't be serious." Elena said as she studied the dress her friend was holding out for her to take.

"Oh will you just try it?!" Caroline said annoyed and then Elena finally snatched the dress from her arm and closed the door to get dressed.

As she was standing in front of the mirror in her underwear, she held out the dress by its hanger in front of her and straightened it out. It was actually quite pretty. It was a little above the knees and it was strapless. It wasn't too tight or too loose, it was just how she liked it.

She took the dress off the hanger and lowered it to her feet. Slowly she stepped inside it, trying not to wrinkle it. She started pulling it up until she reached her breasts. The zipper was on the side so she could zip herself up easily. And she did. She turned her head back at the mirror and she couldn't believe that that was actually her. She looked sexy.

She was never too confident about her looks but she knew that she was pretty. After high school she started growing, started getting curves in all the right places, and her skin became smoother. She removed her braces the day she found out she didn't need them anymore and she didn't look like a kid anymore. She looked grown up and many people noticed it.

Since her parents died and she was legally an adult, she knew that things would have to change completely. She needed to get a job, make her own money and be an adult who can handle herself. And that's who she was. She met a guy named Mason and they were together for almost 3 years. Things were amazing. They were going slow and he was the first and only guy she slept with. But then he cheated on her with some skank Katherine and it made an effect on her a little. Ever since then Caroline had been making her go to clubs and meet people, but no one was exactly her type. They were all 'one night stand' kind of guys and she didn't like that. She wanted something serious that could eventually lead to something more.

"You alive in there, Lena?" the voice of her friend brought her back to reality.

"Um yeah, yeah I just got carried away." She mumbled as an answer to her friend's question.

There was a silence and then Caroline spoke again, "Well are you planning on coming out any time soon or are you just gonna be in there till the store closes?"

Elena quickly turned around and pushed open the door. She put her hands on her hips and smiled widely at her friend.

"Wow, lady! You're looking good," she spoke as she motioned her hands telling Elena to turn around.

"Your ass looks sooo good in that dress, every guy will be drooling over you."

They both started giggling and Caroline told her to go take the dress off so that they could buy it.

* * *

"Okay pick the one you like." As Caroline talked Elena turned her head from her seat and started looking around the club they were in.

They were at 'The Fall', of course. It's like there are no other night clubs in Mystic Falls. But, this is where everyone came all the time so it would be a good start. Who knows, maybe she'll meet someone who will change her life forever.

"I'm no good at picking, Care. You know that." She said.

"Alright fine, I'll choose someone."

"Just, at least try to find someone decent." She said just above a whisper. To be honest, she was a little afraid. Caroline wasn't the best at choosing normal guys. It's like only weirdos attracted her. But she says she doesn't mind, she just uses them for a one night, anyways.

Her blue eyes scanned the room from corner to corner until she stopped and a huge grin appeared on her face. She pointed her finger at a guy sitting at the bar, all dressed in black with dark messy hair. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the two ladies staring at him, so he turned completely around on his barstool and smirked at them. His blue eyes burning into Elena's brown ones.

"No." The words flew from her mouth as an instant reaction. "No, no, no!" she hissed at her friend.

"Why? What's wrong, Lena? He's super hot and, who knows, maybe after the one night stand he'll fall madly in love with you and chase you, so you can just lead him on a little. You know, for fun." Caroline winked at her.

"Caroline you don't understa-" she stopped and actually thought about what her friend just said. Even though Caroline did know who Damon was and what he did to Elena, she never really saw him, all she knew was that he was a complete ass and she didn't like him. But boy, what she just said sure sounded like she knew that that man right there was the Damon Salvatore, and she wanted Elena to get her revenge.

"I don't understand what, Elena? Finish your sentence already!" Caroline practically yelled at her.

"You don't understand that," she started, stumbling on her own words, trying to find an excuse, "I don't look good enough for flirting, yet! You know… And," she dragged the last word out while looking for a way to finish the sentence she started, "And I think I need to freshen up before I go over to him. So I'm gonna go do that… Okay?"

"Um… Okay, I guess" Caroline replied confusingly.

Elena got up and headed towards the ladies room, carrying her clutch in her left hand. She lowered her head and looked at her heels that were now probably starting to leave a mark on her feet. They hurt like hell but Caroline told her to suck it up and grow some balls. She laughed at the memory but it disappeared as she suddenly hit something that felt like stone. She bounced back a little and lifted her head up to meet the same pair of blue orbs she did 5 minutes ago.

"Fancy bumping into you here," He said smirking down at her "literally."

As much as she wanted to resist it, she couldn't fight back the laugh that escaped her mouth.

"So I see you're much more cheery now than you were last time I saw you." His voice felt like a caress and she quickly pushed the thought away and remembered what she was supposed to do.

"Well let's just say I pushed some things behind me." She said giving him her best smile.

"So," he trailed off "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Oh." His face fell and she knew he thought she was turning him down again, and that's not what he was supposed to think.

"But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to dance a little." She motioned her head towards the dance floor and his smirk was back on his face.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you waiting…." he was quiet and she knew why.

"It's Elena." She said to him.

"Elena." Her name rolled off his tongue playfully and he extended his arm to her. They headed to the center of the club where the floor was full of sweaty bodies and people grinding against each other.

Soon they joined in on the dancing and they started moving to the fast beat. They bounced up and down and she noticed him taking her hands in his and placing them around his neck. She didn't reject him, she just went with it.

She felt his hands hanging low on her hips as she moved and she noticed him moving in closer on her. He rested his forehead against hers staring at her eyes.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until his gaze lowered on her plump lips. He slowly moved in a little closer and closed the distance between them. She didn't respond as first, so he pressed his mouth more roughly against hers and added more friction to the kiss.

She still didn't respond. She stood there, not moving. Then she felt him move his tongue and slowly lick her bottom lip, waiting for her to open up and allow him access. And she did exactly that.

He moved his tongue against hers and she moaned into his mouth causing him to growl. He pulled away and looked at her for a second before crashing his mouth against hers a second time, only this time, more urgently.

She felt his hands move from her lips to her backside and he grabbed her ass in his hands. She felt him growing hard as she basically glued herself to him, trying to close all the distance between them. All of the sudden it felt like their clothes were too much and they needed to be taken off immediately. But it was too soon for that. She wasn't supposed to give in that fast. So what was she doing now?

She repeated the question over and over in her head but her thoughts were becoming more and more blurry as he moved away from her lips and started kissing her cheek, jaw and then neck.

He buried his face in the crook of her long neck and started placing open mouthed kisses all over her skin. She let out a long moan as he softly bit down on her flesh. It was sure to leave a mark later.

He removed his head from her neck and started kissing her again. Only this time she pulled away and started licking her way up his jawline till she got to his earlobe. She bit down on it and whispered in his ear "I have to go home now."

"Ooh let me join you" he whispered back, smirking.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes "Alone. I'm gonna go home alone, Damon."

"When will I see you again?"

His voice was close to making him sound desperate and she had to smile at it.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to find me somehow."

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and moved away from him. Walking back to the table where Caroline was still sitting at, bored as hell.

A devilish smirk grew on Elena's face as she thought to herself; she was playing hard to get, making Damon chase her. She had it all planned out.

She will lead him on long enough for him to crave her. Then, she will give into him. Well, not really give in, but he'll think it's for real. He'll develop feelings for her, strong feelings. Eventually he'll fall in love with her. Then when he least expects it, she will break his heart just like he did with hers. She will make him hurt like she did. She was going to get her revenge.

And the best part is: he had no idea what's in store for him.

* * *

**AN: That's it, I hope you liked it! Review and give me your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi, sorry for updating later than usual but I seriously had no inspiration whatsoever :/ So I decided to go with my instinct and write this chapter. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Glancing at her phone one last time, she decided to dial the number and press 'call'. It went to voicemail straight away and Elena couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She was hoping on talking to Caroline right away, and not leaving an awkward message on her voicemail. When Caroline's rambling about leaving a message after the 'beep' ended she started talking.

"Hey I just wanted to ask you if you could stop by later at my place? I wanted to talk to you about something and I haven't seen you in over a week," Elena said twirling her hair around her finger nervously, "I really miss you, Care. Like a lot. I know I've been really busy with work lately and I've been blowing you off whenever you asked me out, but I just miss my friend. Please call me back. Love you." She hung up and put her feet on her office desk.

She was at work all day, like she had been all week. She really needed to finish an article before Monday, and considering it was Friday today, she needed to hurry up. With all the work she's been doing the past week, she hasn't seen her chatty, blonde friend in a while and she missed her, a lot. She needed to catch up with her and tell her what she was planning on doing to Damon. Well, first she needed to tell her who Damon is cause the poor girl had no idea that the guy she saw her friend making out with that night was the Damon who she disliked strongly.

A sudden knock on her office door interrupted her thought. "Come in!" she yelled in response, quickly taking her long legs off the table.

"Hey Elena." Alaric Saltzman walked in and greeted her with a tight smile, which she rarely saw since he was always so busy with work and he "didn't have time to have emotions" as he once said.

"Hey Ric," instead of sounding like a greeting, her sentence sounded more like a question. Her brows furrowed together and she asked, "What are you doing on this floor of the building, or in my office for that matter?"

He let out a nervous chuckle and took a seat in the leather sofa in the corner of the room, facing Elena's desk.

"So I kind of have a question for you… Consider it as a proposal, if you will," he trailed off slowly, as if he was giving her time to back out and throw him out of her office. Though, she wouldn't do that, they've been friends for a really long time and he was one of the few guys that could actually be around her and not be a jerk that only wants to get in her pants. "So, as you know, Jenna and I have been dating for quite a long time, almost two years now," he said and she nodded, "and I kinda want to ask her to move in with me but I don't have the guts to do it while we're alone so I'm taki-"

"Wait what!?" She flew from her seat and stood up with a huge grin spread across her face, "You're gonna ask her to move in with you? Wow Ric that's amazing, but why do you need me for that?" her voice indicated that she was confused, which she was.

"Well if you would've let me finished, you would know why I need you in this," he got up from the sofa and walked over to her smiling lightly "I want to take you and my best friend to a restaurant with us. Like a double date. I really need the support and, who knows, maybe you and him could hit off really well."

"Ric… I know this is important to you and stuff but, I mean, putting me up on a double date with you and Jenna with some guy I don't even know? That doesn't sound so good to me, to be honest." She saw the hurt in his eyes and she felt sorry for turning him down but it's what needed to be done. She was now going on a date with someone she doesn't even know.

"Elena please, hear me out on this," he grabbed her shoulders and continued, "I wouldn't put you on the spot like this but, this is my best friend we're talking about here. I know him and if I didn't I wouldn't let him near you, okay? So please just do this for me and Jenna. You don't even have to speak to the guy, all you have to do is be there and be my moral support, got it?" he pointed a finger at her face jokingly and she smiled.

"But why can't only he go with you? Why do I have to come along, too?"

She knew the answer to that but she was hoping he didn't. She could use it against him then.

"Well because then he'd be like a third wheel, duh!" he raised his hands in the air and she couldn't help but giggle at the action. He looked a lot like Caroline right now.

"Yeah, ok, I guess I could go…" she trailer off slowly before he started cheering and whistling in happiness, "Okay, okay, keep your voice down, man! We aren't the only people in the building, you know?"

"Yeah I know I'm just happy!" he laughed and started walking towards the door, "So the date is tomorrow at 8pm, at that fancy place around the corner, wear something pretty!"

"Fine, just get out already!" she grabbed one of the pencils from her desk and threw it at him, laughing. He quickly ducked and closed the door with one swift pull. Elena fell back into her chair and started thinking about the double date to which she will be going, with a guy she doesn't even know the name of. Oh, Alaric owned her big time.

* * *

Pushing the apartment door open she walked in and placed her keys on the tiny table beside the door. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the room and saw a little red light flashing on her answering machine. She pressed the button and a voice spoke "You have two new messages."

"Hi Elena, Alaric here. I just realized I didn't even give you the name of your date," she heard him laugh embarrassingly through the phone, "His name is Damon Salvatore and" she couldn't make out what were the rest of the words he was saying because she was in complete and utter shock. Damon freaking Salvatore. First she thought it was over between them since it's already been a week since their little 'thing' , yes she was calling their make out session a thing, at The Fall last week and she hadn't seen or heard of him ever since. But apparently, he found her and now he was taking her out on a date. Great. Just great.

Once she noticed the message ended she wanted to get her mind off of him and she started listening to the second message.

"Hey Lena, it's me." Her head snapped up and she smiled at the sound of the voice on the other line. It was Caroline. She finally called her back. "You don't have to worry about it, the work thing I mean, it's nothing. I get that you have responsibilities but I haven't seen you in such a long time, Lennie. I miss you, too! So, I'm going to come over at your place at like, 7pm I don't know, so you better come home from work till then! I'm bringing pizza and if you're not there I will eat it all by myself, beware." She noticed Caroline make a funny voice at the end before hanging up with a giggle.

She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was five minutes past seven and she was starving. Oh well, at least Caroline's bringing pizza.

After a few minutes had passed, Elena had changed into her sweats and a black tank top as she waited for her friend. Right then there was a knock on the door and she peeked through the tiny peephole and smiled immediately. As she opened the door a giddy blonde jumped into her arms and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much Lennie, you have no idea!" Caroline said making a pout as they pulled away. "I missed you too, Care." She replied and they walked inside and opened up the pizza box.

"So, I've been meaning to tell you something about that night at the club when we went 'man hunting'." She talked as she chewed on her pizza, "So, um, you know that guy Damon in high school that I told you about?"

The blonde groaned and made a gagging face "Yes, ugh, that bastard!"

Elena swallowed thickly and asked again, "And do you remember that guy that I kinda made out with at the club?"

"Um, yeah you told me about that," she dragged out, "What's wrong, Elena?"

"So those two are kind of the same person." She blurted out and Caroline jumped up from the couch with a loud gasp "WHAT!?" she yelled and Elena quickly stood up, too.

"I know, I know, Care! Just listen to me, okay? Please calm down and listen to what I have in mind, okay?" she asked calmly, hoping her friend would sit back down and let her finish her story in peace.

Caroline sat down and nodded, so Elena started explaining. "So since you already know what happened between us in high school, I should probably tell you that this isn't the first time I saw him after that."

"What!?" she hissed and Elena felt guilt run through her body for keeping this all a secret from her best friend for so long.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just listen to me now." She sighed and continued, "So when we were at The Fall a few weeks ago and you told me to get you a drink, I sat at the bar and waited for the bartender to give the drinks to me but then I saw him, Damon. And he was moving onto me like he didn't even recognize me! Which he probably didn't since I really changed my appearance over the past few years, so you know, who could blame him for not knowing who I am?"

It's true. She really had changed her look a lot. For the better, of course.

"So he offered me a drink and I just couldn't even look at him so I just, kind of told him I'm not interested, but in like, a really, really rude way, and I just walked away. But then that night when you pointed to him and I couldn't believe I'm seeing him again, so I just told you I was going to go freshen up, but then I literally bumped into him and I just realized that," she stopped talking and started trying to think of a way to tell her friend that she wanted to get her revenge on a guy she knew way back in high school and break his heart and make him hurt, without sounding like a total bitch. Yeah, that would work out totally fine.

"I realized that I could do something to him, you know? Something like… I could just make him chase me and fall for me, and in the end I could just-"

"Just break his heart and get revenge." Her friend finished for her with a wicked smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, that." She returned the smile and continued eating their pizza. Soon they started talking about something that's been going on in Caroline's life the past few weeks and before they knew it, it was 11pm and Caroline headed home leaving Elena all alone. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Turns out, Caroline completely supported her and wished her luck. Now, all Elena needed to do was decide what she will do tomorrow night. She's going to the double date, of course, but how will she act? Should she be nice to him or play a little rough? Well, there's still time to think about that, she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Everything was black and all she could hear was someone banging on her door. She ignored it, hoping it would go away soon, but it didn't. The banging only got louder and she pulled all the energy she had out and sat up on her bed. Looking over at the clock on her bedside table she saw that it was 4:09am. Who could be knocking on her door at a time like this?

She slowly pushed herself up and walked over to the door. Roughly pulling it open she yelled at the person that woke her up in the middle of the night with their rough knocking on her door, "What is it!?"

Her sight was a little blurry and she could barely see the person that was standing in front of her, mostly because she just woke up from her deep slumber. But she could never not recognize that dark fucked up hair, and those deep blue eyes that made her feel more lost than she's ever been. That sharp jawline that looks like it could cut glass. She recognized the man that was now standing at her door, in the middle of the night. She quickly asked "What are you doing here?"

He didn't respond. Instead he just took a step forward and she took a step backward.

He took another step towards her and she another back, away from him. Once she was away from the doors reach, he pulled his left hand out of his pocket and slammed the door shut. "I said; What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" she repeated through gritted teeth.

"You think I didn't recognize you, Elena?" he finally speaks and she takes a sharp intake of breath at his words. "You think I honestly forgot about you?" he took another step closer and suddenly she was trapped between the wall and his body.

"How did you even know where I live, Damon?" she asked urgently, trying to avoid the subject of him remembering her.

She didn't know how he remembered her but she's pretty sure there aren't many Elena Gilbert's around, even though she never really told him her last name, but since he already knew where she lived, she wouldn't be surprised if he found out what her last name was while trying to track her down.

"I have my people, Elena." He let her name roll off his tongue playfully, just like he did that night at the club. The night they kissed. Thinking about it made her gaze travel down to his perfect lips that were currently shut in a tight smirk.

"Elena," his voice made her eyes snap back up to meet his, "I've been such an asshole back then. I treated you like shit and I was bad," she gasped as he took another tiny step towards her and closed all the distance between their bodies. Their chests touching and she was pretty sure he could feel her breasts heaving against his body. "But god, you changed so much, baby. I missed you, you know?" he said his voice barely above a whisper now. "I missed doing this," she felt his hands travel lower and settle between her legs, where she was now dripping wet, "And doing this," he lowered his head to her neck and she felt his tongue poke out and start licking her neckline ever so slowly, "And most of all this," and then his mouth was on hers. His tongue poked out and started licking her bottom lip, demanding entrance into her mouth, but she wouldn't let him.

She felt his hand go inside her pajama shorts and cup her through her panties. She moaned at the contact and his tongue roughly entered her mouth.

She pushed him away and said through gritted teeth "I hate you."

He saw the lust in her eyes and he closed the distance between them once again, "I know." He whispered before lowering his mouth to hers once again and pressing her up against the wall.

She responded immediately and lifted her hands up to tangle her fingers in his dark silky hair. She pulled on it and earned a deep groan from his mouth. All of the sudden his hands were on the back of her thighs and then they went upward and cupped her ass. He squeezed it before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their tongues battled for dominance.

He reached down between them and slid his hand into her shorts and then her panties, while trailing kisses down her neck, nibbling on the skin there. She let out a loud moan and he only got harder. Her right hand stayed tangled in his raven locks, while her left hand reached bellow and cupped him through his jeans. He let out a hiss behind her ear and the action made shivers run all over her body.

"I hate you." She groaned as he slid a finger inside her damp heat and started thrusting it in and out at a fast peace.

She quickly reached for his belt and undid it in no time. His pants fell to the floor and she noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear. He was thick and huge, possibly the biggest she's ever seen, but then again, she didn't have much experience. She felt his hands leave her pussy and palm her breasts through her tight, pink tank top. He felt her nipples harden underneath his touch and realized she didn't have a bra on. He slid her top over her head and bent down to capture one of her nipples into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the hardened peak, he bit down on it harshly and hissed as he felt her begin to stroke him up and down. He removed his lips from her breasts and moved them back to her face, and then her mouth.

She felt her hand being removed from his unbelievably hard member, and being placed above her head. She opened her eyes fully and saw that they're both completely naked and she doesn't even remember them taking their clothes off. His face was flushed and his eyes were a much darker shade of blue, filled with lust. He loosened his grip on her hands, realizing he was a little rough, but he still held them above her head.

In an instant he thrust into her, filling her completely. They were both moaning and panting at the contact. A perfect match. They fit together perfectly.

He began thrusting in and out of her at a steady peace, and her orgasm began to build. She moaned out his name more times that she lost count, and when he started to thrust into her faster she lost it.

She screamed out his name over and over again, and he let go of one of her arms and brought his hand down to rub her clit. "I hate you so fucking much!" she screamed out and then she felt her release coming, while a phone rang in the background. Wait, why was there a phone ringing? Damon wasn't even noticing it, but it wouldn't stop ringing. It just rang and rang and rang.

She quickly lifted herself up from the bed and noticed her phone had stopped ringing and there was a missed call from Alaric on the screen. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was past 9am. Holy shit! She realized she was late for work and she quickly jumped up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror and took a long look at herself. Her skin was shiny from sweat and her hair was a tangled mess. Her face flushed and her cheeks red. And then it hit her. Flashes of her dream came rushing back and she reached her hand out to grab ahold of the bathroom sink to steady herself. She had a sex dream about Damon fucking Salvatore.

It seemed so real. What has gotten into her? And now she was late for her job because of that dream that she was so caught up in. Well that, and she forgot to turn her alarm on since she usually doesn't work on Saturdays.

"Okay, Elena. You need to make yourself look at least a little bit presentable today, okay?" she said to her reflection and started taking off her pajamas that were now soaking wet from all the sweat.

She stepped into the shower and let the water run cold.

She needed to get that dream off her mind. She needed to get _him_ off her mind.

* * *

**AN: Um... I think that's that... I honestly don't know how I feel about this but feel free to review, it can be good or bad, just let me know what you think :) Until next time~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Elena checked her watch yet once again as she stood outside the restaurant. Everyone was already 15 minutes late. It was 8:15pm and her feet hurt like hell in her 5 inch heels.

She started pacing back and forth on the sidewalk, trying to kill time. It was one thing being fashionably late but this was just ridiculous. Right then she heard a car pulling over and noticed a dark haired man get out the shinning, black BMW. It was Damon. He started walking to her and she couldn't help but get nervous when she caught his intense stare.

She just hoped she looked okay. Honestly, she didn't dress up too much for the occasion but it's not like she didn't try at all. She was wearing a strapless, red dress which wasn't too short. It was just a little above the knees, so it wasn't provocative but it still gave a perfect view of her long tanned legs. On her feet there were blood red pumps and she could feel her feet burning from standing in them this whole time.

She slightly shifted her weight and flipped her long pony tail behind her shoulder. Was she sweating? Oh she hoped not. There was no reason to be nervous because of that pig, she told herself.

"You look lovely tonight, Elena." He said to her with a confident smirk spread across his face.

He just told her she looked 'lovely'. She couldn't help but blush at his compliment. What has gotten into her? Why was she acting like a teenage girl all of the sudden?

"Thank you." She sighed "You don't look so bad yourself." She gave him her 'flirty-eyes' and he smiled and replied with a simple 'Thank you' before saying they should go inside.

"Wait, what about Alaric and Jenna?" she asked quickly before they could go inside 'Viesse'.

"Ric told me they would be a little late cause they have to pick a few things up on the way here. I'm sure they won't keep us waiting long."

"Okay." She replied worryingly.

She was not okay with going into a fancy restaurant with Damon Salvatore. She was not okay with sitting at the same table as Damon Salvatore without anyone else present. She was not okay with any of it.

* * *

When they made it to the table, he moved in front of her and pulled the chair out, before gesturing for her to sit on it.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

As soon as they both sat down, she grabbed the closest menu and started reading through it, wondering what she was going to order. Well not actually, she was just pretending to do that so that she could avoid conversation with him until Ric and Jenna arrive.

"So what is it that you do for a living, Elena?" he broke the uncomfortable silence and Elena couldn't help but flinch a little. Here it goes.

"Oh, um, well I work for a magazine. Have been working since I was pretty young, and it's going good so far." She answered. "What about you?"

He dropped the menu beside his plate gently and placed his elbows on the table. "I have my own company, actually. Well it's not really mine, it's my fathers, but since he passed away I got it instead of my brother."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss."

She actually felt sorry for him. She knew that his father was everything to him. They didn't have the perfect father-son relationship because his father always thought low of him. She could see how much it hurt him, even though he wouldn't show it. One time when they were younger, she was leaving school and she saw Damon and his dad arguing in front of their car. They were both yelling about something she couldn't quite understand, and she heard his father yell something about him being a disappointment and how he will never live up to Stefan. She could see the hurt in his eyes a mile away and she felt devastated, so she just hurried home and tried to forget seeing that.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm fine." He replied giving her his tightest smile.

"No, trust me, I know what it's like to lose a parent. You can say you're fine and that it doesn't affect you but you know that's a lie. It always hurts as much as it did the day you found out they died. You keep remembering the good memories and you wish you could re-live them. You also remember the bad memories, you want to turn back time and make them better but you know you can't and it sucks. You can do absolutely nothing about it so you just put up your walls, say you're fine and give the world your best smile, just so you could hide the hurt."

Just then she noticed how close she was to crying. She quickly pulled herself together and cleared her throat, taking a sip of water.

She glanced at him and saw so much emotion in his eyes. She saw hurt, despair, and most of all pain.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's fine. You're right." He replied with his voice a little bit hoarse. "But lets move on to a little more cheerful topic now, shall we?"

"Sure." She smiled softly and spoke again, "So how long have you been here?"

"Pretty much all my life. I've traveled a lot but this has always been my home and I always come crawling back. You?"

"Yeah I was here since I was a kid."

"What school did you go to? Maybe I know you from somewhere." He winked and she stiffened.

Oh no, this is it. What if he remembers her? What will he say? Okay, Elena just play it cool, she thought to herself and prepared for what was about to happen.

"Well, I-"

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" a man behind her said a little too loudly, and everyone in the restaurant turned and stared at him.

"Oh, sorry.." he spoke again.

She turned her head and saw a clearly drunk Alaric and Jenna standing behind their table, holding a, probably empty, bottle of champagne.

"What happened to you two?" a buzzed Jenna asked while pulling out a chair with shaky arms, "you're all serious and stuff."

Elena couldn't help but laugh at the drunk woman. "We're having a conversation and not drinking our problems away, like some people." She replied coolly raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Who said anything about problems? We're drinking because she just agreed to move in with me!"

Ric yelled out as he and Jenna started cheering, getting everyone's attention.

"Keep your voice down, man." Damon hissed at his friend before asking the same thing that was on Elena's mind, "And what the hell do you mean she agreed to move in with you? Wasn't asking her the whole point of this dinner?"

"I can explain!" Alaric said pointing a finger at him.

"So?"

"We had sex."

"Wow." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"My words exactly."

Jenna laughed at that and tapped his nose before lowering her lips to his. A sweet peck quickly turned into a full blown make out session.

"Ew ew ew!" Elena yelled from her seat covering her eyes with her hand "Gross, now I have that image stuck in my mind for the rest of my life, thanks a lot Ric!"

"Yeah, what the hell man?!" Damon yelled back at his best friend and girlfriend who were now laughing for no reason.

"Okay okay we'll just leave!" Jenna said and got up along with Alaric.

"Wait what do you mean leave? We were supposed to have dinner together!" Elena said getting up from her seat, the chair making an unpleasant noise while scraping the floor harshly.

"Yeah! If anyone's gonna leave it's gonna be us!" Damon said getting up, too.

"Okay then, man! Have fun while we enjoy dinner and then later have sex in our apartment because we freaking live together!" Alaric said laughing and he sat back down, waving his hand at the waiter who was ready to take his order.

Elena's gaze traveled back to Damon. She was scared of being alone with him again. What if he asks her more about her life and history? What if he finds out who she really is and asks her why she kept it a secret? Should she back away from her plan or try and make the best of it?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Damon held his hand out to her and said "Shall we?"

She hesitated for only a moment, before linking their arms together as they made their way out of the restaurant.

* * *

"So where do you wanna go?" he asked once they made their way around the corner.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go home." She said shrugging. Truth is she just wanted this night to be over.

"Oh that sounds good," He said stopping and turning his full attention to her. She stopped in her tracks as she bumped into his hard chest. She was too busy looking at the ground to notice where she was going. Her gaze traveled up to meet his blue eyes that were now looking at her with such intensity that she felt like he could see right through her. "Your place or mine?" he said with that smirk spread across his face and she felt like she was melting.

"Ah-ah, you know what I meant." She replied while swaying back and forth, her hands tightly clutching her tiny purse.

"But no, seriously, where do you wanna go?" he asked again.

"Seriously," she said smiling, "I wanna go home. I'm tired."

He groaned playfully and stomped his foot on the ground, "But it's only 9pm"

She couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a six year old kid who just got told it's time for him to go to bed.

She laughed and hit him on his chest softly, "Goodbye, Damon" she sing-songed.

As she was about to turn around she felt his hand encircle her waist and his soft lips brush over her cheek smoothly.

She swore she felt a jolt of electricity go through her as their skin made contact again. It was meant to be a quick, friendly peck on the cheek, but then his kisses slowed down, making them all the more sensual.

Then she realized how wrong this was, how she should be the one doing this to him, not the other way around. She should be leading him on! So she quickly pulled herself out of his embrace and stared at him with her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

He smirked and put a reasonable amount of distance between them, "Goodnight, Elena."

And then he turned around and walked away, leaving her thinking about what the hell just happened.

**AN: I'm sorry I've been so MIA lately, life got in the way. I know this chapter sucks but I honestly had no inspiration. Give me your thoughts, till next time xx**


End file.
